


welcome imposter

by nobodysusername



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, don't be fooled by the summary this is just fluff, yes chase is tommy's roommate im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysusername/pseuds/nobodysusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s definitely not Billy.</p>
<p>Or, Tommy walks in on David getting dressed and things get worse from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome imposter

That’s definitely not Billy.

Not that Tommy is complaining, _obviously_ , because this definitely-not-Billy imposter is absolutely stunning:  the muscles in his back flexing as he puts on his shirt (holy fuck Tommy feels like a creep but Jesus Harold Christ he can’t look away from this) and his skin smooth and dark, like _wow_ holy shit.

So Tommy is standing there gaping at this dude who is obviously not his brother but who is seriously mega hot and he’s sort of not moving at all and oh Jesus fuck—no no no no

“… Do you need something?”

What the fuck can he say to that? He just got caught staring at this random guy getting dressed. Tommy slams the door in horror and sprints all the way back down the hall to his room, slamming his own door shut as well and throwing himself onto the bed. He’s still panting and red-faced when Chase comes in.

“Damn, bro, you look like you just fucked a cactus,” he says right upon entering. Tommy briefly debates which would be better—strangling Chase or withering from embarrassment. He sits up to glare at his roommate.

“Fucking rude,” he answers, running a hand through his dusty hair and chewing his lip. “I did something really weird and…? Uh, yeah. That was weird.”

“What did you do?” Chase asks, wiggling his eyebrows. “Was it good weird or gross weird?”

“Uh.” Tommy shakes his head. “Good question, really. I walked in on a dude getting dressed.”

“ _Nice_ ,” the blond deadpans sarcastically. “So, like, _why_?”

“I don’t fucking know!” Tommy puts his head in his hands. “I was looking for Billy and I just kind of—I just. It was not Billy.”

* * *

“Hey, I know you.” No no no no no no no no— “You walked in on me getting dressed like two days ago.”

Fuck. “What?” Tommy squeaks. Great, off to a terrific start, Shepherd. “That wasn’t me—I—what?”

“You’re the only person on campus with white hair,” Ridiculously Hot Guy (with _tinted glasses_ , now, as if he weren’t hot and cute enough already, like what the hell?) points out, one eyebrow raised.

“I. Fine, you got me. I didn’t mean to!” Tommy rushes to explain himself away until Hot Guy backs away and never looks back, but he just dismisses Tommy’s excuses with a shrug and a smile.

“You were speechless. It was a nice ego boost,” he laughed pleasantly and Tommy thought he might die. “But seriously—why were you in there?”

Tommy can feel his face burning so bad it’s probably gonna peel right off his skull any second. “I was looking for my brother,” he admits sheepishly. “You… don’t look at all like my brother, but wow. Your back.”

The guy laughs again, gesturing for Tommy to eat with him now that they’re both free from the horrific lunch line. “I’m David, by the way,” he introduces himself. “I’m assuming you have a name of your own?”

“Tommy,” he supplies quickly. “My brother’s Billy.”

“Billy Kaplan?” David asks. “He’s dating Teddy Altman, right? Teddy’s my roommate.”

“Yeah, actually. That—damn, I thought that was his room because that’s where he said I could find him. I’m so sorry, wow, no.”

“Wow, that’s awkward for all parties involved,” David agrees. He points to a two seat table in the corner and Tommy follows, an uncomfortable mixture of eagerness and humiliation pooling in his gut.

The lunch options were all terrible save for one awesome section serving up soba, which Tommy of course got a heaping plate of. David has a disappointingly bland alternative: soup.

They both eat and Tommy tries not to think too hard about the fact that two days ago he was staring at this guy’s naked, muscular back.

“Teddy and Billy make a cute couple,” David comments conversationally, and Tommy almost chokes on a noodle when his first idea for a response is: “We’d make a cute couple, too,” because too fast, Shepherd, and _way_ too creepy.

He somehow manages to swallow down the noodle and nods in agreement as he reaches for his drink.

“So, did you manage to find Billy?” David inquires. Tommy shrugs.

“I was really just looking to harass him but after the … uh, incident I just ran back to my room like an asshole and honestly I don’t think I’ll be trying socialization again anytime soon.”

“You’re socializing with me right now,” David points out, “so walking in on me half naked must not have been _that_ bad.”

“Definitely not bad,” Tommy agrees quickly. Probably too quickly.

* * *

Lunch with David actually manages to become semi-regular, and Chase teases him relentlessly whenever he’s around to see Tommy still giddy from his lunch dates (okay, not really dates, but you know).

“Fuck off, man, your girlfriend’s hair’s purple,” Tommy protests one day, hugging a pillow to his chest as he thinks about how totally fucked he is.

“And she rocks it,” Chase answers cheerfully. “You’re jealous because I get to have adorable dates and fantastic sex with a total babe and you only have sad mopey pining over a model-slash-genius.”

He looks way too smug. Tommy throws the pillow at him. “Eh, fuck you,” he grunts.

Too bad he’s completely right.

The next day, David suggests they eat off campus. Tommy agrees instantly and they go out for pho, since David is acutely aware of Tommy’s noodle fixation.

As he’s slurping up a noodle, David asks, “Would you consider this a date?” and hell, man, he’s gonna choke and die right here in front of David.

After he manages to choke down his noodle and drink half his glass of Coke, he wheezes, “what?”

David repeats the question, looking at Tommy with an unreadable expression.

“Um.” Is the weak response. “I mean?” an even more useless continuation, wow. Four for you, Shepherd.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” David explained. “Because I thought you might be interested but now I realize it could just be me being vain?”

“No, shit, no yeah I’m definitely interested.” Christ, was that even English? Pull yourself together.

“Oh,” David’s expression melts into obvious relief, and he smiles. “I’ve been having fun. I really like you.”

“I really like you, too,” Tommy nods back. “You’re. You’re awesome, wow. You’re like, so smart? And also you have a really cool sense of humor and you don’t think I’m annoying as fuck which is like, _wow_ how do you even manage that? Plus you’re just stupidly attractive. You’re just the jackpot, man. It’s a little unfair.”

David laughs good-naturedly, rolling his eyes. “Whatever you say. You’re pretty great yourself, though. And really not at all annoying?”

* * *

So David is definitely Not Heterosexual, and they’re sort of into dating territory now? Which is like, fuck yes, but also like. Shit. Because Tommy didn’t bring up his own sexuality and _well_ , that’s not always the most fun of topics.

David hasn’t tried anything sexual yet, though, so it’s completely cool.

Maybe?

“So, have you told him?” Billy asks from where he’s planted on Tommy’s bed ( _totally without permission_ , by the way). Tommy scowls as he pulls on a hoodie, uttering muffled swears in response. “I’ll take that as a no,” the brunet rolls his eyes at his brother and Tommy just pouts.

“What if he thinks it’s weird or fake?” he frets anxiously, shoving Billy over so he can sit on the bed, too.

“He won’t,” Billy says confidently. “David’s really awesome. He helped run the GSA at his old school, you know. He wouldn’t be a dick about it.”

Tommy trusts Billy, even if there was that time he threw Tommy’s ( _really fucking awesome,_ shut up) Batman underwear up onto the roof.

So he decides to tell David the next day at lunch.

He greets his sort-of-boyfriend with the usual grin and shoulder nudge, trying not to get worked up about something as insignificant as coming out (to his _boyfriend_ ; it can’t be that easy to fuck up—but then again this is Tommy, and he can fuck up anything so).

“Uh, David?” he starts off once they’re sitting at the usual table.

“Yeah? Something wrong?” David looks concerned and goddamn that shouldn’t be so cute—

“I just realized I didn’t tell you about my, uh. My sexuality? And that’s important?” His voice comes out disturbingly high pitched and uh, no thanks, let’s just ignore that.

“Okay?” David nods slowly, looking at Tommy expectantly and reaching out to take his hand in a very welcome gesture of comfort.

“I’m demisexual,” he says in a rush. There, it’s out.

David nods again. “Okay. That’s completely fine, okay? You know you shouldn’t be ashamed or anything?”

“I… yeah, I was just worried, and I mean—I like you, I definitely do. There is seriously attraction but – ah, and the irony isn’t lost here on the track scholarship winner – could we take it slow?” Green eyes wide and hopeful, he looks at David, biting his lip.

“I won’t do anything if you aren’t ready for it,” David assures Tommy sincerely. “You’ll tell me if I do something you aren’t comfortable with?”

“Yeah, definitely, I’ll. Yes.” Tommy agrees quickly. “Thank you.”

David rolls his eyes. “Don’t thank me for being a decent human being, Tommy.” He squeezes Tommy’s hand.

* * *

“Hey, David?”

“Yeah? What’s up? Are you hurt?”

“Uh, no, I’m fine, I just. I was wondering, are we boyfriends?”

“You called me at midnight to ask if we’re boyfriends?”

“Um.”

“I thought that was obvious, dummy. I hope we are, anyways.”

Tommy thinks he’s in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this?? comments and kudos are always appreciated and sorry for how i write tommy i just love the idea of him being kind of awkward instead of completely suave with the dudes you know


End file.
